Upside Down
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: On his sixth birthday, Harry casts accidental magic with far reaching consequences for himself. Completely AU, set before Hogwarts, just a pointless drabble


**Upside Down**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

_**Just a pointless drabble - Don't complain afterwards. You have been warned!**_

* * *

Harry Potter was six today. He knew that it was his birthday, even if the Dursleys never celebrated it. He slowly followed his aunt and his cousin back home from the ice-cream shop, where Dudley had received an oversized ice-cream. Harry - of course - did not get any ice-cream, and he was sure that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had only taken him with them so that Dudley could brag with his ice-cream making Harry jealous at the sight.

_'I'd have preferred staying with Mrs. Figg like I have to do at all other times when they go somewhere,'_ Harry thought, just when Dudley turned around to lick his ice-cream displaying extreme pleasure to show Harry how delicious his ice-cream was.

Harry had no idea how it happened, but suddenly, the ice-cream cone floated out of Dudley's hand as if it was being driven by an invisible force. It pulled up into the air like a balloon, was enlarged to about one hundred times its size and finally landed upside down on the roof of the Dursleys' residence.

Dudley immediately began to wail, and Petunia let out a shriek, before she turned to Harry and hissed with clenched teeth, "How dare you do such a freakish thing? Go'way and don't come ever back to our house again."

Panicking, Harry ran away and hid in Mrs. Figg's front garden, knowing that the kind old cat lady would never harm him.

HP

If Petunia had expected the ice-cream in the large cone to melt in the blazing sunshine, so that they could easily dispose of the cone, she was sadly mistaken. Two hours later, the ice-cream was still in its form, and the reporters, who had arrived from all over the country, found out that it was not a real ice-cream cone but made of concrete, which could not easily be taken off the roof.

While Petunia explained to the media how her precious son's ice-cream cone had been taken from his hands by an invisible force - not mentioning her nephew, as she was a perfect normal citizen and of course did not know any freakish person let alone have a nephew that was a wizard - far in Scotland an alarm went off.

HP

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was just enjoying his tea with his deputy and long-time friend Minerva McGonagall, when an alarm began to sound in the office.

"The blood wards around Harry's home are failing," he spoke up, pensively. "I better go and see what's wrong."

McGonagall visibly paled. "Be careful Albus and please bring Harry here. I told you the Dursleys are the worst Muggles that I've ever seen."

"If necessary I will," Albus promised and stepped into the fireplace, shouting, "Arabella Figg's place."

HP

_'How did I do that?'_ Harry wondered. Yes, he knew that he was a freak and an ungrateful burden to all the good people, but he had never happened to do anything so spectacular before. _'What if they look for me and put me into prison?'_ he thought, and in his panic that turned into another bout of accidental magic, he unwillingly transformed into a small dog.

Harry suddenly felt his eyes being much nearer to the ground and looked down at his own body in confusion. _'I'm a dog,'_ he finally realised with a combination of confusion and amazement. _'That's cool. They won't find me,'_ he thought. He slowly left his hiding place, slightly struggling to walk on four feet, and sat on a spot that was slightly covered by flowers. From here, he could better see what was happening in front of the Dursleys' house.

HP

Albus Dumbledore inwardly rolled his eyes upon seeing the Dursleys' residence. _'That boy must be extremely powerful,'_ he realised. Slightly raising his forefinger, he made the oversized ice-cream cone vanish from the spot, causing a simultaneous groan of clear disappointment among the journalists.

_'So sorry, go and look for something else to report,'_ he thought, inwardly grinning. Finally, he hurried to wave his wand around the area to obliviate everyone of the event that had occurred in Little Whinging on this 31 July, 1986. Realising that the reporters, neighbours and other spectators looked at each other in apparent confusion, before they all went their ways, he let his eyes wander around the area, hoping to see a small boy with messy black hair and green eyes. However, the only child outside on the street was Dudley, Harry's cousin.

He was just about to head to the Dursleys' front garden and enquire of the whereabouts of one Harry Potter, when he spotted a small dog. It was completely black with a white lightning bolt right over his right eye and had green eyes. He trailed over and leaned down to the puppy.

"Hello little one, you're Harry, aren't you?"

Emerald green eyes stared at him for an instant, before the small dog dashed away in full speed.

HP

_'Oh no,'_ Harry thought, horrified, when the old man leaned down to him and asked if he was Harry. _'How could he recognise me, and who in the world was that old man?'_

He ran away as fast as his small feet could carry him, before all of a sudden, the world around him turned black.

HP

_'We can't have such a thing occur again without endangering the magical world,'_ Albus Dumbledore thought. _'I need to take him with me to Hogwarts and train him to keep his overflowing magic at bay.'_ Inwardly regretting that he had to do what he did, he raised his hand and stunned the puppy, before he picked him up and apparated right back to Hogwarts.

Only when he arrived in his office did he release the puppy from the stunning spell, causing Minerva to cast him a confused look.

"Albus, you were supposed to bring Harry Potter back to Hogwarts not a dog," she slightly scolded him in her thick Scottish accent that always intensified when the students were on holidays.

"He IS Harry Potter," Albus replied in a firm voice that did not leave room for any doubt.

HP

Harry suddenly found himself in a round room. The walls were covered with shelves, many of them holding strange, glassy devices. There was a large window that made the room extremely bright. _'Where am I, and why did the old man bring me here?_' he wondered, looking from the man, who was clothed in a strange baby blue one-piece to the woman, who was wearing a dark green one-piece.

"Hello little one," the woman cooed, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Can you transform back into your human form please?"

Harry cast the woman a frightened look and slightly shook his head.

"I will change you back then Harry, all right?" the lady enquired, giving him a comforting nod.

A moment later, Harry found himself back in his boy form, wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Shaking her head in what seemed to be absolute annoyance, the lady pointed a stick at him, and his old clothes vanished in favour of fitting dark blue trousers and a red T-shirt with small dogs on it that looked like the dog that he had been earlier.

"Thank you," he said, shyly, following one of the dogs with his forefinger in excitement.

"Harry, have your relatives ever told you about magic?" the lady enquired, causing Harry to stare at her in shock.

"They told me there's no such thing..."

"Nonsense," the old man interrupted him, sounding furious. "No Harry, you're a wizard just like myself, and Minerva is a witch, just like your mother was." He chuckled, before he explained, "What you did earlier, decorating your relatives' home with an ice-cream cone or transforming into a dog, was very powerful magic."

"And you did that very well, sweetie," the woman threw in, smiling at Harry.

"Yes," the old wizard agreed.

HP

During the following hour, the headmaster and his deputy told the small child about magic, the wizarding world and Hogwarts, before they had a thorough conversation about his home life at the Dursleys' and promised that he could live together with them from now.

"There's a primary school in Hogsmeade, our nearby town, which you can attend until you're old enough to come to Hogwarts as a student," Albus told the child, noticing in surprise that the boy's eyes lit up happily.

"May I be good at school then?" Harry enquired and - after simultaneous questions from his new guardians - admitted that he always had to try to be worse than Dudley, which had been difficult because Dudley was so stupid.

Noticing that the boy seemed to be tired from his earlier display of accidental magic, Albus and Minerva took him to a guest room that was connected to both their quarters and told him to take a nap.

"When you wake up, we'll go to the Great Hall and have a proper birthday party for you," Minerva promised, causing Harry's eyes to widen with a combination of surprise and happiness.

_'Some time I'll go to the Dursleys and make such an ice-cream cone on their roof again to show Aunt Petunia that magic exists,'_ Harry resolved, as he drifted off to sleep with a smile playing on his lips.

**The End**


End file.
